Amu Hinamori
Amu Hinamori (日奈森あむ, Hinamori Amu) is a character in the manga and anime series Shugo Chara!, and the main protagonist of the story. Physical description Amu has short, smooth pink hair styled into a ponytail and golden-brown eyes. She has a "gothic" way of dressing, and usually wears X-shaped clips. At the start of the series, Amu usually has a cold and stoic expression on her face, though as the series progresses, she is shown smiling more frequently. Personality Everyone at Seiyo Academy thinks Amu is "cool and spicy", but in reality, she is shy, uncertain and rather insecure of herself. The students at Seiyo Academy mistook her silence when they tried to engage her in conversations for "being cool" by not answering, though this was actually because of her poor speaking abilities, which did not help that she tranferred schools halfway through the year. Amu does not know her true self very well, but she appears to be rather determined when it comes to helping others. However, as Dia indicates, she needs to know herself better in order to be able to do any good at all. Amu is quite stubborn, doing what she has always intended to do and focuses on it. She is also willing to jeopardize her safety to help her friends, showing that her true self is quite kind and sweet. Amu can be somewhat blunt anf straight at times. History Amu Hinamori grew up with a tough outside character and everyone in school addresses her as "Cool and Spicy", but deep down she is extremely shy and timid. One of the reasons that she has this image is because her mother dresses her in punk and cool clothing. Since she has a stubborn character, fans call Amu a tsundere, but is properly classified as a kuudere. The Shugo Chara! Encyclopedia! describes Amu as a girl with a "cool and spicy" attitude that people admire, but asks "what's she really like"? One night, she became tired of everybody viewing her outside character and made a wish to be someone other than herself. The next morning, she finds three odd looking eggs on her bed. The eggs hatch one after another and give birth to her Guardian Characters, Ran, Miki, and Suu; later, a fourth Guardian Character named Dia. When Tadase Hotori, the King's Chair of the Guardians of Seiyo Academy, discovers her eggs, he invites her into their team and gives her the title "Joker". Though she doesn't want to join the team at first, she eventually gives in after realizing how serious the situation is. As the person with three Guardian Characters, Amu is given the Humpty Lock with mystical powers and so receives the ability to Character Transform. In the second season of the anime, she begins to develop her own character and also increases her own powers. The most direct example of this is the new items & skills of the three Amulet Character Transformations. Also, though she can't see it very well, those around her notice that she has changed. In the third season of the anime, Amu mentors and make Hikaru Ichinomiya and Rikka Hiiragi Guardian Apprentices so that they can become the next Guardians after Tadase, Rima, Nagihiko and herself leave for Middle School. Character Transformations Open Heart (オープン ハート) is Amu's finishing move to cleanse X Eggs, X Characters, and Mystery Eggs, and she can use this in any of her three transformations. As Amulet Clover, her Remake Honey technique is used over this, but she starts to use it in Shugo Chara!! Doki. As Amulet Dia, she uses it once in Shugo Chara! Party!, and can combine powers with Pure Feeling to strengthen it. Amulet Heart Amu can transform with Ran to become Amulet Heart (アミュレット ハート), harnessing more powerful athletic abilities, and the desire to be more energetic and honest. Amu first becomes Amulet Heart in Chapter 5 of the manga and Episode 1 of the anime. Appearance: Amu wears her hair in a side ponytail, much as Ran does and has a cheerleader's outfit, including a pleated skirt, a pink top and leg warmers over her shoes, all with heart-shaped accessories. She has a ribbon tied around her neck and one around her skirt. The Humpty Lock shines with pink light. Abilities: As an athletic character, Amulet Heart's powers are mostly useful in combat. In this form, she is able to jump to an incredible limit of heights and lengths. She uses pom-poms to act as shields or to deflect attacks, while her Heart Rod (ハート ロッド) is her main weapon. With it, she can perform the Spiral Heart (スパイラル ハート) and Spiral Heart Special (スパイラル ハート スペシャル) techniques, sprinkle a paralyzing pink energy over the target, and throw it like a boomerang. Amulet Spade Amu's transformation with Miki is Amulet Spade (アミュレット スペード), focusing with more artistic abilities, and the desire to be level-headed and creative. This first occurs in Chapter 9 of the manga and Episode 6 of the anime. Appearance: As Amulet Spade, she wears a blue costume which consists of a light blue blouse with frilly sleeves and a ribbon at the back. She wears brown boots, dark blue shorts, and striped stockings. Like Miki, most of her hair is inside an identical light blue cap with a Spade decoration. The Humpty Lock shines with blue light. Abilities: Amulet Spade's abilities are centered around art and creativity, and are used in immobilizing the opponent and neutralizing attacks. Amu wields a gigantic blue paintbrush to unleash the Colorful Canvas (カラフル キャンバス) and Colorful Canvas Special (カラフル キャンバス スペシャル) techniques, where a flood of multi-colored paint leaves the opponent immobilized. This technique is sometimes used in combination with Platinum Royale's White Decoration. Instead of a painting brush, she utilizes a conductor's baton in the shape of a treble clef as a weapon in the second season. She uses Prism Music (プリズム ミュジック), an attack that sends multicolored notes to neutralize hypnosis and offensively. Amulet Clover Amu becomes Amulet Clover when she Character Transforms with Su to use her cooking abilities and represents her desire to be more domestic and a sweet-hearted character. Appearance: In the image of a maid/housekeeper, Amu wears a maid outfit, consisting of a large, green balloon dress she wears in combination with an apron. A lot of bows are observed in this Character Transformation. She also wears light green glovesand the same kind of headdress Suu wears.She's also given ponytails that go behind her maid's headdress. The Humpty Lock shines with green light.Amu first becomes "Amulet Clover" in Episode 10 of the anime and Chapter 13 of the manga. Abilities: Since Amulet Clover's powers are domestic, she is mostly useful in defense and regeneration. She can also use this character's power to create food. Amulet Clover can use a whisk for the attack "Remake Honey" to restore broken objects and purify X-Eggs. Later, they can also use an attack called "Remake Honey Special". On one occasion, she uses a harmless technique called "Sweet Applique" to create flowers and ribbons on Kairi's weapon. She is also able to generate a pan for defense. In the second season, "Amulet Clover" utilizes a bubble wand. She uses it for "Honey Bubbles", which sends out a storm of bubbles to push off a horde of people and to clear off enemies' attacks. She later uses a bowl to absorb her opponent's attack and pepper to make her opponent sneeze. Amulet Diamond Appearance: Amulet Dia represents the desire to be radiant and adored, and also to face her problems with a smile. She rarely takes this form unless on special occasions in which this form is required, as this form is considered to be the most powerful out of all four Character Transformations.Amu becomes "Amulet Dia" when she Character Transforms with shining idol Dia. In this form, Amu wears a pair of ponytails and a futuristic headphone with a pair of double diamonds attached it. Her outfit is a futuristic yellow idol skirt. A yellow ribbon is attached to the back of her neck with straps that go down to her waist. She wears yellow boots that come up to her inner thighs. The Humpty Lock glitters with yellow light. Amu first becomes Amulet Dia in Episode 43 of the anime and Chapter 26 of the manga. Abilities: As a character with an intense shine, Amulet Dia's powers are mostly associated with stars and light. Due to Dia's power, this Character Transformation is used in case of absolute emergency. She can use a small globe to harness a starry attack called "Starlight Navigation". In Chapter 38 of the manga, she uses two new attacks: "Twinkle Shield" and "Shooting Star Shower". In season three, Amu utilizes a new attack in this form called "Twinkle Hold", which has the power to capture (and supposedly cleanse) X-Eggs in a form of a sparkling sphere; and later uses "Open Heart" with Pure Feeling to purify them. This form gives her flying abilities. Amulet Angel Amu can become Amulet Angel'''when she transforms with Utau's angelic Guardian Character, El. Amu represents the desire to make love come true and to be more innocent. Also, Amulet Angel never gets a full transformation. '''Appearance: In this form, Amulet Angel wears a long pink gown with white frills and a red ribbon tied around her chest. She also has a pair of tiny ponytails with winged hairclips on them. Her shoes look like red ballerina shoes with a red bow tied around her ankle. She also has (possibly fake) wings attached to her back. The Humpty Lock shines with white light. One funny fact about this transformation is that El can perform the transformation without Amu's permission. Also, El has the habit of posing and claiming to be the "Messanger of Justice" amongst others and that the Guardians were "her sidekicks", causing Amu to become embarrased and scold her. Abilities: "Amulet Angel's" only useful moves are "White Flag", "White Flag Double Plan", and "Angel Wink". (Even though her abilities are reduced by not being with her own owner, Utau.) By being super-cute and innocent, she can attract alot of boys. In Episode 35 of the anime, Amulet Angel once attempted to use a power named "Love Repair Beam" to restore two lovers' passion, but failed because the passion was never gone to begin with. Despite being an angel, she does not seem to possess any flying abilities, since her wings are too small or possibly cannot carry Amu's weight. Amulet Devil Amu can become "Amulet Devil" when she Character Transforms with Utau's devilish Guardian Character, Il. Amu represents the rough and tumble character and the desire to be more immature. Appearance: She receives a black beanie with bat wings attached to it, a red bat-formed top, a lap with a devil's tail, and a pair of black and white stockings. She also wears black boots. The Humpty Lock glitters with red light. One funny thing about this transformation is that Il can perform it without Amu's permission. This is also the only lone character transformation by Amu that doesn't have an episode named after it. Abilities: Amulet Devil can use an electric guitar to generate an attack called "Devil's Tune". It has the power to send out strong soundwaves towards the enemy and repress lesser powerful attacks. Amulet Fortune Amu Character Transforms into "Amulet Fortune" with all four of her Guardian Characters when she completely opens her heart to Ikuto, causing the two of them to transform together. While Amu becomes "Amulet Fortune", Ikuto also becomes "Seven Seas Treasure" with Yoru. Amulet Fortune represents the girl with four kinds of hearts, the four-leaf clover, representing true love in the language of flowers. Appearance: In this form, Amu wears a pure white bridal gown with a tan and rainbow colored bow on the top and frills, pure white opera gloves, and a bridal veil on her head. On top of the veil is a bow and a jeweled flower brooch with the gems representing the colors of Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia. The Humpty Lock glitters with a multi-color light. Abilities: As a character of true love, her powers are rather touching to the heart, which is a little bit like Amulet Clover's domestic skills. In the manga, Amulet Fortune can give off a wave of good feelings for her healing ability "Open Heart Full Volume", while in the anime, she can only use an upgraded "Open Heart", allowing X-Eggs to be cleansed and those affected by despair to feel warmth and love. Trivia *A running gag in the series is that whenever Amu is overly depressed, her soul will fly out of her mouth and her charas would try and persuade it to go back, which normally succeeds, seeing as Amu is fine in the next scene. *Her teacher, Yuu Nikaidou often calls her "Himamori-san". The replaced letters onto her name means 'leisure'. *In Episode 8 of Shugo Chara! Doki ( Episode 59 ) she automatically Chara Changes with Ran. This is the only known scene where she Chara Changes on her self. *Amu's name includes Ran, Miki, Su's letters in order R''an, Miki, Su'' spells AMU. Category:Heroes Category:Girls Category:Allies Category:Character Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Senitinels of Action Category:School Students